Lost
by starlingg12
Summary: The transition between Karai and Miwa. Set in the 2k12 verse. No pairings, but some Leorai can be interpreted if you want


**I probably should be updating my fanfic 'Love Never Dies', but instead I came up with a random oneshot about Karai dealing with the whole Miwa thing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT**

Karai stood atop the roof of a building. She was completely alone as she stared across the city. She felt cold as the air suddenly began to chill, and lost in her thoughts of confusion.

She's not who she thought she was. She wasn't Oroku Karai, but Hamato Miwa. Karai realized this now.

How could she be such a fool?! How could she not see the truth before?! The Shredder lied to her. He was the monster she should've been after this entire time, not Splinter. She was loyal to him because she thought that _he _was her father and that it was Splinter who killed her mother. But no, it was the other way around. Everything she had ever known was all a lie.

Karai knew that she wasn't going to return to the Foot Clan. But she also knew that she couldn't join the turtles. Joining them wasn't an option; with all the bad deeds that she's done. She had hurt them in more ways than one and she could not be forgiven. Not by the turtles or their friends… not by Leonardo and not by Splinter—her father.

Why wouldn't she listen when she was told that she was Splinter's daughter before? Why did she have to be so stubborn and continue to hurt others?

A tear threatened to escape her eyes, but Karai wouldn't let it.

She hadn't noticed the dark clouds beginning to cover the New York City skyline until a clap of thunder erupted over the city.

Karai took a step forward, so she was just at the edge of the building, and looked down. It looked like a long way down. Twenty, maybe thirty stories. A drop like that would probably kill someone upon making contact with the hard cement below.

Karai kept staring at the ground below, debating whether she should jump or not. It would be an easy way out, wouldn't it?

But, no. She couldn't do it. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't bring herself to jump… but Karai has never in her life felt so lost and confused as she did now.

That's when a second clap of thunder could be heard and the rain started to fall gently from the sky.

All she knew was lost. And all she wanted now, could never happen.

The rain began to fall harder and that's when Kar—Miwa couldn't take it anymore. She turned around and began to run; as far as she could go and as fast as she could run, without looking back and without thinking twice. She didn't know where she was going; all she wanted was to be far away from here.

And in that moment, Miwa let her tears flow, letting it blend with the rain and not caring if anyone saw. Instead, she just ran.

Not too far away, stood four mutant turtles, each about to slide down a fire escape leading into an ally so they could get to their home in the sewers and out of this rain.

Mikey was the first to jump down, quickly followed by Raph and Donnie. Leo was about to slide down after his brothers when a figure in the distance caught his eye. It was brief and it was only for a second, but Leonardo could've sworn that he had seen a girl running across the rooftops towards the edge of the city.

And for a reason unknown to him, his mind turned to Karai.

"Leo! You coming or what?" he suddenly heard Raph say. Leo didn't reply he just took one last look as to where he saw the figure before joining his brothers in the sewers.

By that time, Miwa was gone. She was out of the city, but she was still running. She may be away from her (real) father, but more importantly, she was away from the Shredder.

She may be lost, but one day she'd find herself again. Her true self.

But until then, Hamato Miwa would forever remain a lost soul.

**For some reason, I don't really want Karai to join the turtles after accepting the fact that she's Miwa -Don't ask me why, cuz I don't know- So instead I just decided to do something different.**

**Please review!**


End file.
